


An Angel and a Human

by skittles_and_rain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_rain/pseuds/skittles_and_rain
Summary: Imagine that you loved a dandelion.





	An Angel and a Human

_Imagine that you loved a dandelion._

Castiel burst into the room and the first thing he saw was Dean, who lay slumped on the floor covered in blood and unconscious.

_Truly loved a fragile little dandelion as much as your wife or your husband or your brother or your sister._

He felt his anger rise as he smited every single living being in the room besides his Hunter and almost fell to his knees when he felt a tear roll down his own cheek as he scooped Dean in arms.

_You love this little plant so much that it is hard to keep your world from narrowing down to it._

Castiel screamed as everything around him but Dean faded away. He could hear the Hunters heartbeat like it was a drum in his ear, and with every beat it got slower and slower and Castiel broke a little more each time.

_You are large, unfathomably strong compared to this little dandelion, and you can go places it cannot._

He teleport-ed to Heaven and felt his knees buckle from Deans pain as the Hunter was relieved of it all through Castiel, with his dying breaths pounding in the Angel's ears.

_You are constantly having to leave it unprotected._

He carried Dean throughout Heaven as he sought out a safe place, one that Dean would enjoy and cherish forever, and one where he could never be hurt again.

_You are always afraid that no matter who you appoint to watch over the dandelion, it will not be there when you come back._

He eyed his trail to make sure no one had followed him, because no one was to be trusted with his dying Hunter. There was too little of him left to be taken.

_It is so much smaller than the world that you know._

He looked at the man in his arms and saw the full length of humanity etched into his face, and Castiel wondered if the world would be worth anything more without this broken man there to save it.

_When you return, you could watch the dandelion comfortably from inside your house, but you keep coming out and sitting down next to it, just to be as close as you can._

As the Angel lay Dean down in his own personal Heaven, he smiled, because Dean looked finally at peace. Cas sat there and watched Dean until the very last moment when his heart stopped beating, and the beautiful drum that rang in his ear played its very last note.

_Because you love it._

He stared down at Dean as his heart started once more, but differently. It took all of Castiel's strength not to jump for joy when the area was filled with a sudden burst of golden light as the Righteous Man was officially accepted into Heaven.

_You leave your family and your friends and your house to sit with it._

Castiel always stopped by to make sure the Winchester was happy, which he always was. He never revealed himself and he never spoke a word, but everyday he would leave everything behind for a little while just to watch Dean be content.

_It doesn't matter that you are big and it is small, that you are strong enough to pluck it out with one hand, that you know so many things it does not._

Angels had always been and faster and smarter and just better than humans... But to Castiel there was no one who was better than Dean, no matter what anyone did or said. Nothing else mattered to him but happiness, Deans happiness.

_Your love is so vast that you would give everything for this little dandelion._

He stared at Dean until he could stare no more, and he watched him play pool with "Sam" and have cheeseburgers with "Castiel", because all the best memories hurt too much for him to be there. They hurt too much knowing that he could never step in and have or see another moment like this with Dean, ever again.

_Now you know what it must feel like for an angel to love a human._

Castiel would never regret falling in love with Dean Winchester, but as he walked away from Dean's Heaven he couldn't help but wonder if his love would be one of his happiest memories...


End file.
